Love in the Afternoon
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Divagações de Sirius Black sobre a guerra... Música do Legião Urbana


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e enredo original não me pertence. É tudo da tia J.K., ela não quer dividir nenhum pedaço comigo!! .

_**Love in **__**the Afternoon**_

_É tão estranho_

_Os bons morrem jovens_

Penso nessa frase o tempo todo... Chega a ser uma obsessão diária... Quando decidimos entrar nessa guerra, o ideal falou mais alto. A gente só queria mostrar para Voldemort que ele era o errado e nós, os certos. Linhagem puro-sangue ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo não era um argumento forte o suficiente para definir quem teria o direito de ser chamado de 'bruxo'. Todos éramos bruxos... Jovens com a vida inteira para frente, lutando pelo direito de _ter_ essa vida.

Mas era uma guerra. Acho que demoramos tempo demais para perceber o real sentido desta palavra. Era tudo tão abstrato... Não éramos capazes de perceber que seriamos afetados diretamente por tudo isso.

_Assim parece ser_

_Quando me lembro de você_

_Que acabou indo embora_

_Cedo demais._

Talvez seja tarde de mais para voltar a trás... Talvez não, _é_ tarde para isso. Recriminar-me a essa altura do campeonato não faz a mínima diferença. Todos eles se foram... Um por um. A morte veio e os levou sem nem pensar duas vezes. Não consigo deixar de pensar que a culpa é minha, se não tivesse convencido James de por aquele rato traidor de Fiel do Segredo... Os dois poderiam estar vivos e Harry teria uma família.

"A gente vai se esconder, Padfoot!" – James diz nervoso passando a mão convulsivamente pelos cabelos – "A situação está perigosa demais... E tem o Harry, além de não saber o que faria caso algo acontecesse a Lily!"

"Concordo que seja necessário..." – Sirius murmura – "Só que não sei se eu deveria ser o Fiel..."

"Por que não?!" – James pergunta surpreso – "Você é meu melhor amigo, ninguém é melhor do que você para isto!!"

"Por isso mesmo! Vai estar na cara que é eu... Contam com isso!" – Sirius parecia preocupado – "Coloca o Peter!!"

"Não sei se é..."

"Prongs, é perfeito! Ninguém vai achar que é ele" – Sirius fica animado com a idéia

"Se você acha..." – James sussurra ao mesmo tempo que arruma os óculos

Que ironia! Eu só queria proteger os dois, achando que Peter seria a melhor escolha... Entreguei os dois para morte! E ninguém, além de nós, sabia dessa troca...

Eles não mereciam esse fim! Me dói na alma saber que tenho minha parcela de culpa... Desespera-me lembrar dos destroços da casa...

_Quando eu lhe dizia:_

_"- Me apaixono todo dia_

_E é sempre a pessoa errada."_

_Você sorriu e disse:_

_"- Eu gosto de você também."_

De todas mortes, a _dela_ foi a mais dolorosa... Eu nem ao menos pude me despedir, como se tivesse o feito com os outros... A ausência dela. Nunca tivemos algo físico. Só hoje, depois de tanto tempo, percebo que a troca de olhares e palavras banais bastava.

"Que entediante...

A minha insanidade é produto da minha permanência nesta sala. E, sinceramente não estou me esforçando para reverter a situação. Ela está ali, copiando meticulosamente cada suspiro do professor como isso fosse necessário para a própria vida... Ela nem olha para os lados, só para o pergaminho. Como pode se concentrar tanto em uma coisa como... História da magia!!" – Sirius resmungava sem parar, James cutuca as costelas do outra de forma dolorosa – "Que foi?"– a pergunta sai irritada

"Pára com isso... As pessoas estão notando, Padfoot..." – James sussurra risonho

"Parar com que? Só estou assistindo a aula" – Sirius respode sem a menor emoção na voz lançando um olhar tedioso para o professor.

"Ahh! Claro..." – James fala baixo e Sirius o olha irritado – "Você sempre se dedicou com afinco a esta matéria!"

Sirius levanta um das sobrancelhas prestes a responder a altura quando Remus entra na conversa.

"Eu sei que a aula não é agradável aos senhores, mas será que dá pra fazer silêncio?!"

"Fala isso pro Prongs!" – Sirius nem olha para Remus – "Foi ele que veio puxar papo"

"Seria bom, também, se você parasse de secar a McKinnon, Padfoot..." – Remus murmura

"QUEEE?!" – Sirius grita enquanto James sorri- "Enlouqueceu??"

_Só que você foi embora cedo demais_

_Eu continuo aqui,_

_Com meu trabalho e meus amigos_

_E me lembro de você em dias assim_

_Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol_

_E o que sinto não sei dizer_

"..James está ficando um pouco frustrado trancado aqui, ele tenta não demonstrar,mas eu posso dizer - que Dumbledore ainda está com a Capa da Invisibilidade dele, então sem chances de pequenas excursões. Se você pudesse visitá-lo, isso o animaria muito. Wormy esteve aqui semana passada. Achei que parecia triste, mas isso era provavelmente por causa dos McKinnon's, chorei a tarde toda quando soube..."

Lembro da carta que Lily me mandou poucos dias depois do acontecido.Depois desse último trecho, não me dei o trabalho de continuar lendo. Ainda era difícil aceitar que Comensais da Morte podiam ter exterminado uma família inteira. O que eles queriam não era purificar a 'raça bruxa'? Por que os McKinnon's? Uma das famílias mais tradicionais de bruxos puro-sangue... Marlene estava morta e eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

_Vai com os anjos! Vai em paz._

_Era assim todo dia de tarde_

_A descoberta da amizade _

_Até a próxima vez._

"Shiiii!" –Remus praticamente pula em cima de Sirius –"Fala baixo, seu cachorro!"

"Para que tanto nervosismo, Padfoot?" – James ria divertido – "Assim o professor da sua matéria favorita vai te repreender!"

"Ah, mas que lindo! O Prongs tentou ser sarcástico" – Sirius já tinha perdido a pouca paciência que tinha – "e falou miseravelmente, devo acrescentar"

"Ah, mas..." – James começou a protestar

"Não estou olhando para ela..." – Sirius diz depois de um tempo- "Eu só..."

"Observando os longos cabelos dela?" – James murmura olhando para o professor – "Cara, isso é amor platônico!"

"Fale com ela..." – Remus completa

"Mas aí perderia toda a graça..." – Sirius murmura sorrindo de lado

Remus lança um olhar significativo para James como se dissesse "Louco!", enquanto Sirius apoiava o queixo nas mãos com ares de tédio puro.

_E cedo demais_

_Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis_

_Só não aprendi a perder_

_E eu, que tive um começo feliz_

_Do resto não sei dizer._

Foi aí que percebi... A garota, objeto da minha concentração, estava olhando para trás. Talvez a discussão tenha lhe chamado a atenção... Ou sei lá! Marlene McKinnon estava me encarando! Olhando diretamente para mim... Mas não era o mesmo olha de irritação que a Lily, sentada do outro lado da sala, me lançava. Era algo mais próximo da surpresa, como se fosse a primeira vez que notasse minha presença.

Deve ter durados apenas alguns segundos. Durante aquele curto intervalo de tempo, eu pude ser o centro das atenções dela, da mesma forma que ela andava sendo o meu, fui a única coisa que ela olhava... Eu poderia ver qualquer coisa dentro dos olhos dela e desejava que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo.

_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos_

_Não é sempre mais eu sei_

_Que você está bem agora_

_Só que este ano_

_O verão acabou_

_Cedo demais._

Nós nunca tivemos nada físico. Hoje, depois de tanto tempo, percebo que a troca de olhares era o bastante. Esta era a relação mais profunda que podíamos ter... Não éramos íntimos, não conversávamos horas a fio... Nada disso! Era apenas olhares furtivos... O Prongs tinha razão, sempre teve: era platônico. Talvez, por isso, ela me faça tanta falta.


End file.
